Silent Night Kissu
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: "Pertama, kukira itu mimpi. Kedua kalinya, aku mulai curiga. Ketiga kalinya, kau lupa menutup pintu. Keempat, kau sudah terkena perangkapku". First Vocaloid fic. LukiXMikuo


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid ©Yamaha, Crypton Future Media

**Warning:**

Shonen-ai, (maybe) OOC, tata bahasa yg kacau dan kawan-kawannya. LukiXMikuo

* * *

><p><em>TAK<em>_—_

Mata hijaunya terbuka. Berkali-kali ia mengedipkan matanya berusaha membiasakan pantulan cahaya matahari yang ditangkap retinanya. Ia singkap selimutnya, lalu ia memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk bersandar ke tembok. Ia menguap sekali, menghasilkan setitik air mata di mata hijau lumut miliknya.

_TAK__—_

Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara yang sudah mengusik tidurnya. Ia pandang pintu kaca balkon kamarnya. Tirai putih sudah terikat rapih di pinggir pintu, mungkin kakak kembarnya yang melakukan itu. Ini hari minggu, tidak heran kalau ia tidak dibangunkan.

_TAK__—_

Mikuo tahu kalau itu suara batu yang di lemparkan ke jendelanya, bahkan ia tahu siapa pelakunya. Karena itu ia sedikit malas untuk bangun dari duduknya.

_TAK__—_

Bagaimanapun juga Mikuo tidak mau mengorbankan kaca pintu balkonnya. Kalau pelaku dibiarkan melakukan hal itu terus, bisa-bisa properti miliknya bisa pecah.

Mikuo akhirnya memilih bangun. Ia mengusap matanya yang berair sambil berjalan ke arah pintu balkon. Benar saja, ia menemukan sosok tetangganya di balkon tepat di depan kamarnya. Pria dengan rambut nyentrik berwarna pink itu melambai ke arah Mikuo dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya. Mata hijau lumut Mikuo menangkap 2 cangkir dengan kepulan asap yang di bawa tetangganya, Luki.

Posisi rumah mereka memang saling membelakangi. Mikuo tinggal di kompleks perumahan dengan tipe rumah yang sama persis dengan rumah yang lain. Jadilah ia harus memiliki kamar yang tepat berhadapan dengan kamar milik si rambut pink alias Luki. Jarak balkon mereka hanya sekitar kurang dari setengah meter.

Mikuo berhenti tepat di balik pintu yang masih tertutup, ia melirik sebuah kartu remi yang terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi horizontal.

"…"

Ia lalu membuka pintu balkonnya. Hawa dingin di pagi hari langsung menyambutnya. Piyama tipis tidak bisa menahan hawa dingin untuk menyentuh kulit pria berumur 16 tahun itu. Sesekali angin berhembus di sela-sela rambut hijau miliknya.

"Yo!"

Mikuo hanya membalas salam pagi Luki dengan tangannya yang di angkat. Ia berjalan ke ujung balkon, lalu menerima uluran cangkir yang ia tahu berisi coklat panas. Hampir tiap minggu Luki memberinya coklat panas di pagi hari. Katanya sih coklat baik untuk mengawali hari.

"Thanks." Mikuo meresapi harum coklat panas. Hangat yang diterimanya saat ia menggenggam cangkir berwarna merah itu agaknya sedikit membuat dingin di tubuh Mikuo menghilang.

"Hari ini ada acara?" Luki tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Mikuo melirik Luki sebentar. Ia memposisikan dirinya bersandar di pagar besi, memunggungi sosok Luki yang dengan damai menikmati coklat panasnya.

"Nee-San memintaku mengantarnya belanja. Kenapa?" Mikuo menyisir rambutnya dengan satu jari, ia belum sempat merapikan rambutnya tadi.

"Hari ini Kaito ngajak hangout."

"Oh…" sekali lagi, Mikuo mengecap rasa coklat yang membakar lidahnya. Ia berpikir sebentar.

1 kartu remi yang ia lihat tadi, ia yakin meletakannya dalam posisi vertikal dengan kemiringan sekitar 30 derajat, tepat sebelum ia tertidur. Posisi kartu itu bersandar di pintu balkonnya. Tidak ada celah di bawah pintu balkon yang bisa membuat kartu itu jatuh akibat hembusan angin. Kemungkinan besar ada yang membuka pintu balkonnya sehingga kartu itu kini ada dalam posisi horizontal di lantai.

Kalau hal itu memang benar, berarti kecurigaannya selama seminggu ini benar.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Mikuo berusaha membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Hmm?" Luki hanya menanggapi pelan, sepertinya dia masih sibuk sendiri dengan coklat panasnya.

"Aku akhir-akhir ini bermimpi aneh tentangmu." Mikuo masih bersandar di pagar besi memunggungi sosok Luki. Dari pantulan kaca pintu, Ia dapat melihat si pemilik mata biru itu kini berhenti meniupi coklat panasnya.

"Serius?" dari nadanya, sepertinya pria berambut pink ini tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Mikuo.

"Hn."

"Mimpi apa?" Mikuo melihat Luki yang kembali meminum coklat panasnya dengan pelan.

"Kau menciumku"

_BUHH__—__!_

"Akh! Panas!"

Kali ini Mikuo membalik badannya. Ia memandang miris ke arah Luki yang sibuk mengelap coklat panas di sekitar mulutnya, noda coklat juga berhasil mengotori kaos putihnya. Luki meletakkan cangkir kopinya di lantai, lalu ia mengipas-kipasi dadanya yang kepanasan.

"…" Luki diam tak menanggapi. Mikuo menangkap gerakan gugup Luki, juga usaha Luki untuk tidak menatapnya langsung.

"Aku bahkan curiga kalau itu kenyataan" Pria berambut hijau itu berbicara dengan nada datar, sama sekali menghiraukan sikap Luki yang mulai panic.

"Eh?"

"Pertama, kukira itu mimpi. Kedua kalinya, aku mulai curiga. Ketiga kalinya, kau lupa menutup pintu. Keempat, kau sudah terkena perangkapku" Mikuo kembali meminum coklat panasnya yang mulai dingin. Diam-diam ia mengulum senyum saat melihat reaksi Luki yang terlihat terkejut.

"Anu…" Luki berdiri depat di depan Mikuo, ia garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Kalau itu menganggu, akan aku hentikan." Luki sama sekali tidak berani memandang Mikuo. Perasaannya menjadi kacau saat ia ketahuan melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang pelecehan seksual. Ia takut, ia takut kalau setelah Mikuo tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadapnya, ia akan menjauhinya.

"Memang sudah seharusnya." Mikuo membalas dingin.

Tapi Luki melakukan hal itu bukan karena tanpa alasan, kan? Karenanya saat ia mendapat reaksi dingin Mikuo, ada luka di hatinya. Mikuo menangkap luka itu dari wajah Luki yang tersenyum kecut. Mikuo pasti akan jijik terhadapnya, jijik akan orientasi seksnya yang bisa dibilang beda dari orang pada umumnya.

"Kau harus menghentikannya—"

"—Aku minta maaf" Luki menunduk. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di belakang kepalanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau ia dan Mikuo harus benar-benar saling menjauh setelah ini. Mikuo pasti membencinya. Hubungan persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin sejak kecil runtuh begitu saja?

"Hh…" Mikuo menghela nafas, lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi terpotong oleh permintaan maaf Luki. "Kau harus menghentikannya, karena itu tidak adil."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba suara bernada tinggi dengan frekuensi tidak normal mengintrupsi obrolan pagi mereka. Mikuo menebak kalau itu suara Miku, kakak kembarnya, yang memanggilnya dari luar kamar.

"Sebentar, Nee-San!" Mikuo balik berteriak.

Mikuo menatap Luki yang masih dalam keterkejutannya, sama sekali tidak bergerak layaknya patung. Ia hanya bisa memutar bola matanya menghadapi kelemotan tetangganya. Mikuo memilih membalikkan badannya dan mulai meninggalkan Luki yang masih bengong.

"Thanks coklatnya, kau bisa ambil cangkirnya malam ini" Mikuo masih saja meminum sisa coklat panasnya sambil berjalan. Tapi suara Luki menghentikan gerakan kakinya.

"Anu Mikuo, sebenarnya cuma 3 kali…"

"…"

"Mi-Chan?"

"Baka…"

Tertawa kecil, Mikuo menghilang ke kamarnya meninggalkan sosok Luki yang melanjutkan acara minum coklatnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** time**

Mikuo membuka matanya saat suara kakaknya tertangkap pendengarannya. Matanya terasa sedikit sakit saat cahaya sinar matahari memasuki retinanya secara tiba-tiba. Ia memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi duduk dengan cepat. Ia pandang, dengan panik, telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin seperti es. Suara kakaknya bahkan hanya di terima gendang telinga, tidak sampai ke syaraf otaknya.

Mukanya tiba-tiba rata dengan warna merah.

"Mi—mimpi apa aku?"

**2****nd**** time**

_Klap—_

Mikuo dengan refleks membuka matanya. Ia angkat badannya. Ia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lekukan lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia sudah merasa dirinya seperti orang mesum yang bermimpi di cium sahabat terbaiknya sendiri, dua kali.

_Brak—_

Ada suara dari arah balkonnya. Pencuri? Tapi hal itu mustahil karena letaknya yang sulit di jangkau dari bawah. Atau mungkin tetangganya?

Mikuo berjalan ke arah pintu balkon. Dari sela tirai, ia sempat menangkap gerakan pintu balkon tetangga di belakang rumahnya(di depan kamarnya) yang menutup.

Apa tadi Luki baru saja keluar dari kamar?

Lalu, bukankah suara yang membangunkannya itu suara pintu balkon kamarnya yang tertutup?

**3****rd**** time**

"Ugh…" Mikuo melenguh tak nyaman saat merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh dahinya. Saat ia benar-benar menemukan kesadarannya, ia membuka matanya. Ia hanya mendapati kehampaan kamarnya. Lalu ia membelak kaget.

"Oh, sial! Aku tertidur" Ia berencana untuk berpura-pura tidur malam ini, ia penasaran dengan malam-malamnya yang terganggu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Apalagi pikiran mengerikan yang menghantuinya, ia mulai berpikir dirinya tidak waras dengan menyukai sahabat masa kecilnya yang jelas-jelas berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

Tapi sayangnya ia malah tertidur.

Angin yang masuk ke dalam kamar bergulat dengan helai-helai rambutnya. Mikuo tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya ke selimut.

Tunggu, angin?

Mikuo memandang pintu balkonnya yang terbuka. Tirai putihnya bergelombong tertiup angin malam yang dingin.

Ia lalu tertawa tertahan dalam keheningan malam itu.

**4****th**** time**

"Hm…"

Mikuo memandang kartu remi bergambar 6 buah hati yang ia letakkan di pintu balkonnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah kasur, bersiap untuk tidur. Sebelum tidur, ia berharap rencananya berhasil.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Mikuo dijemput alam bawah sadarnya.

Beberapa menit setelah Mikuo terlelap. Di luar sana, tepat di balkon milik Mikuo, Luki berdiri kaku di depan pintu balkon. Ia tanpa ragu memasukkan kunci yang sudah ia miliki selama 5 tahun itu ke dalam lubang kunci pintu balkon Mikuo.

"Ini yang terakhir…" Luki bergumam terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia nyaris memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci, namun gerakannya terhenti sebentar. Pada akhirnya ia berhasil membuka pintu balkon. Ia berlalu tanpa menyadari sebuah kartu yang sempat ia injak.

Sekarang ia sudah berdiri tepat di samping kasur Mikuo. Ia memandangi wajah damai Mikuo yang terlelap. Ia sadar, prilakunya bisa membuatnya masuk penjara. Tapi, hey! Bisa kalian bayangkan, bagaimana perasaan orang yang sudah memendam perasaannya selama lebih dari 4 tahun? Itu menyakitkan.

Luki tersenyum kecil. Jari-jari panjang miliknya ia biarkan berkeliaran di rambut hijau Mikuo yang halus. Mikuo tampak tidak terganggu dengan tindakan Luki, bahkan wajah Mikuo terlihat lebih rileks.

"Oyasumi, amai yume…"

Lalu ia memilih kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Review, please?


End file.
